Punto final al asunto
by Que Te Importa Es Mi Vida
Summary: Nunca sale nada bueno cuando le esconden los regalos de navidad a Leo, al menos, no para todos.


-Ya dije que no y punto final al asunto.

-¡Pero Reyna, dime!

-Que te he dicho que no lo haré-dijo Reyna negando con la cabeza, su amigo estaba haciéndola pensar en el asesinato.

-Pero Reyna, vamos, tan sólo tienes que decirme dónde están.-Él venía rogándole durante mucho tiempo que le dijera dónde estaban, ninguno de los chicos quería o iba a decírselo, porque sabían que iría directo hacia ellos.

-Leo, faltan casi veinte días para navidad, los regalos están escondidos y las cosas se esconden para…

-Para encontrarlas-dijo él sonriendo, le gustaba verla enojada, de hecho, le encantaba.

-En realidad es para que la gente no lo encuentre, en especial para que tú no lo hagas-dijo Reyna y le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo, le vio el lado bueno a todo esto, ahora sería ella la que lo molestaría y le sacaría canas verdes, sonrió con malicia.

-No me gusta esa sonrisa Rey-rey-dijo y dio un paso para atrás, estaba cerca de la pared, si daba dos pasos más quedaría arrinconado.

-Es que me parece muy tierno el pucherito que hiciste-dijo tomándolo de la mejilla y apretujándola, sabía que odiaba eso, desde que una mujer le apretó tanto las mejillas que no las sintió durante todo el día, él detestaba que le hagan eso.

-No aléjate, mujer del infierno-dijo, terminó pegado a la pared y ahora él le vio una lado bueno, el podría cambiar de , Rey-Rey, no sabes lo que te arrepentirás de haber hecho esto.

Aprovechó que se haya desconcentrado para girar y ponerla a ella contra la pared, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la muchacha no podía parar de reír y retorcerse en los brazos de Leo, el cual estaba disfrutando tanto el momento, amaba verla así, amaba verla ya sea enojada o riendo como una loca.

-¡Detente, para ya!-Ya estaban tirados en el suelo, no podía hablar bien, estaba jadeando.

-No hasta que me digas.

-Bien, los míos están escondidos detrás del armario-dijo entre risas, señalando el mismo, pero Leo siguió haciéndole cosquillas- ¡Ya te lo dije!

-No quiero que me digas eso quiero que me digas, con palabras claras: Eres el mejor del mundo entero y te quiero.

-Okay…- Leo detuvo las cosquillas un momento- pero no puedo decir mentiras- Las risas de Reyna se escucharon un rato más.

-Dilo o no voy a parar.

-No.- Él acercó su cara a la de ella, las cosquillas se detuvieron, sus narices se tocaban.

-Vas a tener que decirlo o comenzaré de vuelta.

-Bueno-dijo rindiéndose, ya le dolía el estomago demasiado- Te quiero y…

-Con eso me es suficiente- Acercó su cara aún más, sus labios se rozaron levemente y la puerta se abrió de repente.

-Eh… ¿Interrumpimos algo?-preguntó Jason inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Percy estaba riéndose, Frank tenía los ojos abiertos como bolas de billar y le tapaba la vista a Hazel con la mano, aun sabiendo que ella ya era lo suficientemente grande. Se fueron dos segundos después, Frank estaba muy avergonzado de haber visto a la ex-pretora en esa situación, por más que ahora sean algo parecido a amigos no le agradaba ver eso, y menos, con su "pobre e inocente" Hazel allí, ella no paró de reír durante un tiempo al recordar la cara de su novio.

-Tienen suerte que Hedge no esté aquí-dijo Percy y Annabeth se sonrojó levemente.

-O Piper-dijo Jason y como si la hubiesen invocado apareció.

-¿Por qué tendrían suerte que yo no…?-Piper comenzó a decir pero se detuvo-Oh, ahora entiendo, igual creo que esto podría mal pensarse menos si se levantaran o, no lo sé, despegaran un poco sus caras.

-Creí que ibas a actuar como una loca-dijo Annabeth suspirando aliviada.

-No, bueno, no ahora, pero sí luego-dijo y sonrió.

-Ahora, si no les molesta, podrían separarse un poco-dijo Jason.

-No, nosotros nos vamos, ellos que hagan lo que quieran-le interrumpió Piper y los empujó a todos fuera, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

Leo se paró un poco confuso, no tenía ni pálida idea de qué diablos acababa de ocurrir. Reyna estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Estás roja cual ropa de Santa Claus, Rey-Rey-dijo Leo y ella lo golpeó en el brazo.

_¿A quién se le ocurre eso en un momento tan incómodo? Pues a Leo. _Se contestó ella misma.

-No, creo que Santa no se ve tan lindo, al menos, no como tú.

Leo tomó su cara y la besó, Reyna, luego de salir de su estado de shock, le respondió al beso con ganas.

-Te das cuenta que supuestamente teníamos que armar el arbolito de navidad ¿no es así?-dijo Reyna, no sabía de dónde había salido eso.

-Supuestamente-Leo se encogió de hombros, tomó una de esas guirnaldas* y la colocó en el cuello de Reyna-¡Perfecta!

-Debo de verme patética-dijo y sonrió.

-Para mí te ves preciosa, quizás un poco patética, pero de cualquier manera de ves hermosa. –Agarró ambos lados de esa bufanda/pañuelo/guirnalda improvisado y la acercó a él para volver a besarla.

-Ahora, dime dónde estaban los regalos-dijo él luego de un rato de besarse.

-Pero si ya te lo he…-Leo la interrumpió con un beso.

-Tan sólo quería hacer eso, siempre lo había querido hacer.

-¿Vas a dejar de besarme?

-¿Eso te haría feliz?-le respondió él con otra pregunta.

-Si eso me permite terminar de una buena vez el árbol quizás

-Lo lamento, pero quizás no estés muy feliz por un buen rato.

Terminaron el árbol cerca de las diez de la noche, Leo no se despegó de ella ni dejó que hiciera nada, bueno, nada que no sea besarse, durante un largo, largo rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, se me ocurrió hacer algo que tenga que ver con navidad, así que espero que les haya gustado, quizás haré más one-shot pero de otras parejas (bueno, otro leyna no hace mal a nadie)<strong>

**¡Por favor déjenme un comentario o algo!**


End file.
